What If
by anime16
Summary: AU. Follow Mikan Sakura's life as she experienced, fragile friendship,jealousy, and love for her childhood friend, Natsume Hyuuga.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. JUST THIS STORY ^^**

**What If**

**...**

_What if we were made for each other _  
_ Born to become best friends and lovers _  
_ I want to stay right here _  
_ in this moment with you _  
_ Over and over and over again_

Mikan Sakura was five years old when she first met Natsume Hyuuga. He lived in the house next to hers, when they moved in the neighbourhood. He was polite and charming back then and she never know or perhaps will never know how he end up being the perverted, annoying boy he is right now.

The old Natsume:

"Mikan-chan, let's play in the park," he said with a goofy grin, showing all of his teeth, well with one missing though. You know, baby tooth replaced by a matured one. And this left Mikan laughing when she remembered this distant memory.

The new Natsume:

"Oi, polka! Let's go to the park," he said impassively, without a hint of a smile. But now, smiling or not, Mikan knew that he has the complete, _perfect _teeth. And polka was the print of her underwear that time. She went berserk when she remembered.

_What if this could be a real love  
A love, a love, yeah  
I don't know what to think  
Is this real or just a dream?  
In my heart is where you'll be  
I'll keep waiting till we meet_

When Mikan was seven years old, she noticed that Natsume was changing. He's gotten rather distant from her and he insisted to start calling her, "Sakura-san."

But there are two things that reminded her of the old Natsume, two things that remain unchanged all those years that they were together: his intelligence and his looks. She's annoyed really, how could Natsume be blessed with brains and looks when he's got a rough, bossy, irritating attitude. Well, life's never been fair.

"Can you teach me this part Natsume?" she asked him, with all her cuteness on the line. He looked at her, sighing and then taught her. Well, add that to the ones that remain unchanged, he still can't resist her cuteness.

_What if were made for each other  
Born to become best friends and lovers  
I want to stay right here  
in this moment with you  
Over and over and over again _

Mikan got her first kiss from Natsume when she was ten years old. She was baffled by then. They were sitting in _their _Sakura Tree at school when Natsume, out of the blue, pulled her to him and kissed her gently on the lips.

A chaste kiss, a short one, but she can tell that Natsume was nervous when he did that.

Heck, they were still ten years old.

"Why did you do that Natsume?" she asked, teary-eyed or traumatic. Who would not if your childhood friend just suddenly, randomly kissed you like that?

She looked at him and said, "My first kiss was supposed to be reserve for my future husband and only him-" She was mourning, more like whining, "-how can you compensate for that Natsume?"

"Then I supposed I have to marry you," he replied, staring at her with those ruby-tantalizing-eyes of him.

That kept her shut up and never said anything after. She's afraid Natsume would tell another one of his not-funny joke.

_What if this could be a real love  
A love, a love, yeah  
I write our names down in the sand  
Picturing all our plans  
I close my eyes and I can see  
You, and you ask, "Will you marry me?"_

Mikan was twelve years old when the rumours about Natsume liking her spread like wildfire. She would laugh, telling others that it was utterly imposible.

"-but that's the truth Mikan-"

"..."

"-he really likes you-"

"..."

"-can't you see at the way he acts around you?"

"..."

"Stop harassing her," he said, pulling Mikan away from her friends. He lead her to _their _Sakura Tree.

"Natsume, my friends sure were funny right. They kept saying you like me but it's impossible, right?" she told him, chuckling and took a seat under the tree.

"..."

"Natsume? Seriously, talk to me. If you're worried about what my friends just said, then I'll tell them one more time that you don't like me in that kind of way-"

"Idiot..." He suddenly enveloped her in a tight embrace and sighed, "...you're so dense and I don't know what I'd do to you."

"Natsume, what do you mean I'm dense?"

She's frowning, unable to grasp what he's trying to say.

He never answered. Typical of him.

_Is it made up in my mind?  
Am I crazy just wasting time?  
I think this could be love  
I'm serious_

When Mikan was fourteen years old, she was asked out by a senior. After three seconds of asking her out, his face suddenly became grin, then contorted with horror and he fear.

"I'm sorry Sakura-san! Please forget what I said," he shouted and ran off, tripping once or twice before he's finally out of sight.

"Natsume that guy asked me out and then suddenly take it back. What's his problem?" she asked the raven haired guy behind her. They were sitting in the cafeteria with their friends when the guy suddenly confessed to her.

"..."

"Natsume?"

"The guy was afraid out of his wits, Mikan. I'm surprised that he even got the courage to confess to you," Ruka Nogi told her.

She looked confused. She looked at Natsume who was reading his manga the _entire _time and never once answered to her questions.

"Natsume, why do you think he's scared? Am I scary?"

"..."

"Natsume answer me, you jerk!" She hollered, snatching the manga from Natsume.

He looked ominous to her while he hissed, "Give that back to me."

"Not unless you tell me what's wrong with me and that poor guy suddenly got scared."

Her face was flushed from yelling so much. She looked at Natsume eagerly, not willing to wait any longer for his reply. She saw him shrugged, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Well?"

Natsume never answered again.

_What if we were made for each other  
Born to become best friends and lovers  
I want to stay right here  
in this moment with you  
Over and over and over again_

Mikan was fifteen years old when she felt jealousy for the first time. She saw Natsume with the same girl, _again._ He had been hanging out around her for the past three weeks or so. He rarely went out with her anymore and he wasted his precious time with the _other _girl.

The _other _girl's name was Nobara Ibaragi. She was annoyed and infuriated with the both of them whenever they saw them together. Like this day, they were talking to each other, with Natsume nervous and all. She never saw that side of him and it only added to her wrath.

He looked up and saw her looking. He gave her a short glare before looking away from her and turned his attention to his _other _girl again.

"What the heck was that?" she muttered, grimacing at the couple in front of her, "-damn perverted jerk!"

She spun around and walked away from them. She made up her mind and she's never _ever_ going to talk to him again. Make him rot in hell for all she cared.

The day passed by in a blur, with her avoiding Natsume at all cost, like her life was on the line. When the bell rang, she quickly gathered her things and stood up.

"Oi, Polka, there's something I've got to tell—where the hell are you going?"

When she saw him standing in front of her, she quickly reminded herself that she vowed not to talk to him again. So that's why she brushed past him, not listening to what he's about to say.

"Polka!" He hollered, grabbing her wrist and pulled her back, "Listen to what I got to say." His voice was kinda desperate so she paused for a moment to look at him.

"Why do you have to tell me? You could tell it to Ibaragi and leave me out of it, Natsume. Or should I say Hyuuga now?" she told him. Her voice had some bitterness with it and her face showed that she was hurt.

But he chuckled. She was hurt and he chuckled. She spun around and attempted to walk away again when Natsume blocked her path. "Are you jealous of Ibaragi, polka?" he asked bluntly, looking at her sternly.

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Because you like me."

"Dream on, Natsume."

"So, it's alright if I began dating her?"

Mikan momentarily paused. She went deeper in her mind and asked herself, "Is it alright for Natsume to date anybody else."

Natsume smirked, "Well?" He was enjoying it. And Mikan wanted to wring his neck.

"I hate you."

With that she left Natsume, the infamous smirk played on his lips were gone.

_What if this could be a real love _  
_ A love, a love, yeah _  
_ Boy, you know you really make my heart stop _  
_ Stop, stop_

One year had passed when Mikan and Natsume stopped talking to each other. Natsume was always seen together with Nobara nowadays and people started to think that they were dating.

Mikan, on the other hand, was flooded with suitors that came out of nowhere when they heard that she and Natsume kinda break up as a friend.

"Mikan-chi, can you be my girl friend please?" A very fine, handsome man asked her. She looked at him and answered a blunt no. He whined and caged Mikan on the nearby wall, saying, "Come on, Mikan-chi."

"Please let go of me, senpai," she told him. But he didn't listen to her. Instead he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Mikan's eyes widened and she pushed him, wiping her lips, a tear rolled down on her cheeks.

"You're despicable!" she shouted and ran away. She felt herself bumped into someone and murmured an apology before speeding off again. She ran and ran until she found herself in front of the Sakura Tree she used to share with Natsume when they were on better terms.

She had never stepped in there since they drifted apart.

But she needs the protection and warmth the Sakura Tree was giving to her. After all, it reminded her of him and the strange relationship they have.

"Natsume..." she murmured and closed her eyes, "-how did we end up like this?"

"-I was asking the same thing to myself a year ago," A voice she knew well and will probably never forget. She froze on the spot, afraid to turn around and meet him face to face.

"Polka, turn around," he ordered, stepping towards her.

"I can't Natsume."

She could feel his glares piercing her back. Now she's more afraid to face him.

"You're stubborn as ever."

"And you're arrogant and perverted as ever Natsume. Ibaragi might leave-"

"-we're not together."

"Don't lie to me Natsume. You've been together with her for a year-"

He spun her around and gave her a solid kiss on the lips. He was kissing her softly, attempting to cross over his feelings of longing, hurt, and she felt love? Was that it? Was Natsume really in love with her? But he has Nobara.

After breaking the kiss, he looked at her with his piercing-tantalizing-ruby orbs.

"Why are you doing this Natsume? You have Ibaragi."

"She's just a friend..."

"...a friend? After ditching me and staying with her all year long, you're saying straight to my face that she's just a friend?"

"I thought you needed some space. You were confused of what you really feel about me."

"I'm confused Natsume. You're always with her and then you'll come back to me saying I'm the one you like. What am I really to you Natsume?"

"You're my best friend and the woman I fell in love with-a year ago, I was planning to confess to you and I asked for her help. But you misunderstood me. You thought I like her."

"Well, that's what you're implying. All of the sudden, you're nervous around her and you even glared at me that time."

"-you're the one causing it, you idiot. If I talked to someone about the woman I love, I got nervous, you know. And then suddenly you saw that embarrassing side of me, what would I do? Feel elated that the woman I love saw it. Feel happy when you saw me in that humiliated state? Of course I'd glare at you."

When he finished his explanation, his face was red with anger.

He was frowning and seemed in a lot of trouble.

Mikan find it cute and she chuckled.

"So now, you're asking me to go out with you?" Mikan asked, still giggling. Natsume was glaring at her now.

"..."

"Natsume?"

"..."

"Hey, answer me!"

"..."

"Natsume Hyuuga!"

"It's pretty obvious now that I want to go out with you, isn't it?"

...

...

...

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He groaned.

...

...

...

"I didn't wait for so long just for you to kiss me in the cheek, polka," he said and captured her lips in a long kiss.

_Oh, what if this real love?  
what if this real love?  
Oh, boy, you make my heart stop  
You make my heart stop_

_Yeah_

_Oh .. oh ... oh  
Oh .. oh ... oh  
Oh .. oh ... oh .. oh  
Yeah_

**What If**

anime16: reviews please...:)) thanks for reading.**  
**


End file.
